The over-all objectives of the Breast Examination Training Program are: 1. To train North Carolina Public Health Nurses to perform physical examination of the breast with a quality and effectiveness in line with the current level of knowledge and professional skill. 2. To teach North Carolina Public Health Nurses a method of teaching women to perform a professionally acceptable Breast Self-Examination. The North Carolina State Board of Health set as a prerequisite for prospective trainees, the completion of the OMNI SERIES. The Instructor of the Breast Examination Training Program, Connie Jones, B.S.N., devotes one day every other week to teaching the OMNI SERIES to classes of fifteen Public Health Nurses. During the coming year, one hundred additional Public Health Nurses, geographically located throughout North Carolina, will complete the two day training session.